


When we were kids

by orbitomy (hyumagashi)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/orbitomy
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 12





	When we were kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannabeyourstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourstar/gifts).



Sitting on the couch, with blankets wrapped around the two of them. Glenn and Maggie couldn’t help but feel nostalgia in a sense. It felt like they were kid, Glenn remembers being a kid and just sitting in his living room, watching whatever movie he was obsessed with at that time. The couple decided to watch 90s movies, to maybe bring back some childhood memories.

Maggie turned her head to face Glenn, how seemed to be super invested in this movie. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, it was adorable. It made Glenn appear to be maybe 10 years younger than he was. Glenn hears Maggie’s giggle, and turns his head to face her. He exchanges a smile, still unsure of what was so funny to her.

“What’s up?”

Glenn asks, his voice is softer than it was just a couple hours ago. Perhaps it was because he was really into this movie, or maybe it was because he was tired. Either way, Maggie found it really cute. It isn’t too often that she gets to hear Glenn’s voice sound this soft.

“You look like a baby.”

Maggie’s pushes her bottom lip out, trying to mimic puppy dog eyes. It made Glenn blush a little bit, softly laughing at that comparison. That wasn’t something he heard from her everyday, though it was appreciated.

“Hey, what does that mean?” Glenn questions, with his eyebrows raised. Maybe Maggie had a point, watching films he had loved since he was a kid was a key to his inner child. “This is a nice film!”

Maggie only started to giggle at Glenn’s rebuttal. Glenn was so into this movie, and she couldn’t help but feel it was the most adorable thing ever.

“You adore these films, huh?”

Maggie’s still smiling as her eyes locked onto Glenn’s. Glenn couldn’t do much of anything but smile and laugh at her sudden interest in facial expressions.

“If you’re not interested in this movie, we can always watch something else?”

Glenn suggests, getting up to grab more tapes. Perhaps she wanted to watch something less kid like, maybe she was more into cheesy romance films?

“It don’t matter to me, you’re the one who wanted to do this.”

Maggie smiles, and even though Glenn couldn’t see it, it was almost as though he sort of felt it.

“The queen deserves the best.”

Glenn chuckles, putting another tape into the VHS. His comment on seemed to make Maggie laugh. Sure, it was really cheesy. But coming from Glenn, it was so adorable.

“My god , you are such a dork.”

Glenn laughs at her comment, sitting down next to her as the film started to play. Glenn thought this was going to be a good movie for himself and Maggie to watch on his break, but they were wrong. They were so wrong, and all this film did was make the two of them cringe more than they ever had before. One more cheesy pick up line, was more than enough for Maggie to decide that was probably enough 90s romance movies for the night. Besides, she was more interested in Glenn than she was in the movie. She stops the film, staring at Glenn with a mocking shocked expression on her face.

“The queen deserves the best?”

Maggie quotes, before breaking out in laughter. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough for Glenn, he doesn’t think she’s ever laughed so hard in front of him before.

“Okay, I didn’t think it was going to be that bad.”

Glenn sheepishly explained, and it only seemed to do nothing but make Maggie laugh harder than she was before. She sighs, wrapping her arms around Glenn.

“You tried.”

She giggles, earning a soft, but oddly apologetic smile from her partner.

“Sorry that this date ended up like..this. I thought it I’d be a fun idea.”

Maggie smiles, she appreciates the thought of making this all she’s ever imagined. Though, all she wanted was to spend time with Glenn.

“Y’know. This was probably one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

“Ever?”

Questions Glenn, he’s sure she’s been to way better places than the floor of her living room. 

“Yeah,” Maggie nods, smiling intently. “I don’t care too much for where we go, or what we do. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Maggie confesses, pulling her fianceè in for a short, but very meaningful kiss. She missed Glenn so much.

“I missed you,” Maggie sighs, cupping Glenn’s face with both of her hands. “All I cared about was seein’ you.”

Glenn smiles, his cheeks almost resembled roses. He can’t remember the last time he had ever felt so at peace, not after the massive amount of work he had that separated him from Maggie. He starts to pull Maggie closer to him, gifting her a tender kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you too. I can’t wait until we see each other again.” Glenn smiles, but it’s almost like a sad smile. He wanted to support himself, but he also wanted to see Maggie a lot more than he could.

“Chin up, Baby,” Maggie smiles, placing her finger under the male’s chin. “we’re gettin’ married soon.” Maggie softly exclaims, she couldn’t wait.

“Once that happens, I promise you nothin’ will ever keep us apart.”

Maggie informs, holding Glenn in her embrace. Glenn knew it was time for him to probably get going but...he wanted to stay. They could call in somebody else.

“Let’s get some rest, I’m sure we’re both tired. Even if all we did was watch corny 90s films.” Glenn chuckled, lying down so that Maggie’s head could rest on his chest.

“This whole thing feels like a corny 90s film”

The two of them exchange a laugh, before finally exchanging another kiss. The rest for awhile, staring at the blue screen on the TV.

“I love you, Glenn.”

“I love you too.” 

He places another kiss on her forehead, before the two of them drift to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
